Synchronicity
by KyuubiLover100
Summary: In Synchronicity, a dragon is the protector of the village and a Guardian must sing for him until the day she dies but when Naruto's best friend and love is chosen as the new Guardian, he's determined to save her from the faith of every Guardian, death. M


**Me: **This story was inspired by a **Vocaloid **song that has three parts but there are only two parts out. It's sung by Len and Rin Kagamine called **Paradise of Light and Shadow**.

**Sakura: **It's a really beautiful song. You should listen to it and the third part was finally released recently so enjoy the entire series.

**Me: **This story will be set in the same time frame as the song so watch the video on YouTube please so you know what I'm talking about.

**Everyone: **Enjoy! **_**

**Synchronicity: Chapter 1 – Beginning**

_ "My, my, what is it that we have here?" a middle aged man wearing clothing that depicted him as a King stood in a large cave just miles away from the outskirts of his new kingdom. He stood with his hands on his hips and looked at the marvel in front of him. "I would have never suspected to have a dragon just outside my bedroom window," he laughed loudly and saw the dragon stir._

_ "Your majesty, not too loud," one of his guards explained and they all jumped when they watched the dragon unwrap his tail from around him and move his wings away from his face. They all stared into the large piercing red eyes of the dragon and began to shake in their armor._

_ "So you're awake," the king walked over to the dragon fearlessly and stared him straight in his eye. "Do you have a name?"_

_ The dragon simply looked at the small man compared to him._

_ "You don't speak?" the king raised an eye brow._

_ "Who dares enter my valley," the dragon roared inside their heads._

_ "The King of a new province, Synchronicity," the man explained. "Your valley has been unexplored for a while and since no man was braze enough to come out here to search for me, I decided to search myself and I've stumbled across your chamber."_

_ "It appears that way," the dragon snarled. "I command you to leave this place foolish king for if you do not, terrible things shall occur to your kingdom."_

_ "I'm afraid that is nearly impossible Dragon. But I've come here with a proposition; I would like you to protect my kingdom if anything were to occur to it," the King explained. _

_ "I refuse," the dragon shouted. "I have no need to protect people who have trespassed across my lands. I command you leave or you shall die in three days."_

_ "Such petty threats Dragon," the King laughed loudly again. "In return for your protection, I shall bestow the most beautiful woman in all my kingdom unto you."_

_ "You foolish man you!" the dragon's anger was rising. "You dare refuse me?"_

_ "I'll give you time to think Dragon," the King waved his hand and began to leave. "Have a pleasant day Protector of Synchronicity."_

_ "You'll die within three days you foolish man!" the dragon roared as the King left the cave._

_**the next day**_

_ "Dragon?"_

_ The dragon groaned and moved his tail out of the way. In the process of moving his tail, he heard a girl squeal and when he moved his wing, he saw a girl sitting in front of him and saw she simply looking up at him. She had long pink hair with emerald green eyes and cream colored skin. She stood up and dusted herself off._

_ "Who are you?" the dragon asked._

_ "I'm the King's daughter," she explained. "The most beautiful woman in the entire Kingdom of Synchronicity."_

_ "The King gave up his own daughter?" the dragon sounded shocked._

_ "His only daughter of seventeen children," the girl explained in a sad tone. "He sent me here to sing for you so you can protect our kingdom."_

_ "Do you feel no hatred towards your father?" the dragon explained. _

_ The girl looked away, "I'm not supposed to hate the man who created me."_

_ "What do you feel towards your father then?" the dragon asked._

_ "I love my father dearly. He did this to protect the kingdom," she looked up at him. "I may be his only daughter but he did this to protect everyone."_

_ "And what do your brother's think of this?" the dragon asked._

_ "My brother's did not agree with my father's decision, especially my oldest brother but as you know, my father is a stubborn man," she put on a sad smile._

_ "So you choose to stay here and sing for me?" the dragon sounded sympathetic._

_ "If it means protecting the citizens of the country of Synchronicity, then yes," she looked at the dragon._

_ "You're a kindhearted woman," the dragon rested his head onto the ground and closed his eyes. "I'll allow you to stay here, so sing for me child."_

_ She nodded and inhaled deeply. She began to sing and her voice rang through the entire cave of the dragon's chamber._

_Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita _**(And then the boy fell into a deep sleep)**

_Ikizuku hai no naka no honoo hitotsu futatsu to _**(The flame inside the breathing ashes. One, then two.)**

_Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao_ **(What rise and grow large are my beloved profiles.)**

_Daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume _**(Thousands of dreams, dreams, that pour onto the Earth.)**

_Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni _**(On the night that the silver eyes were trembling.)**

**a few decades later**

The small town of Shadow was lively this time of year as they celebrated the ending of yet another plentiful harvest and prosperous season. The lanterns hovered in the streets and the lights glowed brightly from their posts. The stands were full of food and treats for citizens of many ages and music was played in the center of town.

The town center was filled with dancing pairs as they danced the traditional folk dance of their town but the center of attention was the youngest couple that danced flawlessly together. The surround crowd clapped and stomped to the music as the many couples spun and jumped to the rhythm of the music they had learned to dance to over the years.

"Aren't they adorable?" a woman giggled as she kept her eye on the youngest couple. She looked at the woman next to her, "Isn't your daughter lucky to have all the attention of our town's most powerful sorcerer's son?"

The woman giggled as well, "Yes my daughter is very lucky to have such a fine young man be willing to protect her."

As the song ended, the men bowed and the women curtsied to one another before the men escorted the women out of the center.

The youngest couple there made it to the edge and the young boy blushed brightly as he gained congratulations and compliments of approval from his fellow neighbors.

"Stop embarrassing my son will you?" a young man warned as he walked over and picked up his son. He chuckled when the young boy buried his face in his neck to keep his bright blue eyes from meeting others. He rubbed his head full of spiky blonde hair and poked his whisker marked cheek, "Naruto-kun, stop being shy."

"He's only embarrassed," the woman picked up her daughter and smoothed her short pink hair before adjusting her ribbon. She giggled as her daughter hugged her and she kissed her cheek, "See Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan isn't hiding."

Naruto peaked out from the hollow of his father's neck and looked at Sakura who smiled at him and he blushed slightly, "Fine."

Sakura giggled, "Silly Naruto-kun."

"I'm not silly," Naruto stuck his tongue out.

His father poked his nose, "That's not nice."

Naruto folded his arms, "Hmpf."

Sakura's mother giggled, "He's so cute."

Naruto father chuckled, "Yeah, he has the tendency to do that at times." He put Naruto down and watched Sakura's mother do the same, "Go find Naruko-chan."

"Okay," Naruto smiled as he grabbed Sakura's hand and ran through the streets with her.

"How is Naruko-chan?" Sakura's mother asked in a slightly more serious tone. "She's been sick since she was born right Minato-san?"

Minato sighed, "Yes she has. She's recently become slightly better but she's still very weak and fragile. She's walking a little bit now but she got tired back at Teuchi's stand and wanted to rest there."

"Poor thing," Sakura's mother rubbed Minato's shoulder. "She'll get better soon, she can't be this way forever."

Minato forced a smile, "I know."

**Ichiraku Ramen**

"Found you," Naruto poked his head around a wall and giggled when his sister jumped.

"Don't do that Onii-chan!" his younger sister whined as tears filled her eyes.

"Cry baby Naruko," Naruto walked over and rubbed her head.

His sister rubbed her eyes, "You're mean Onii-chan."

"Apologize," Sakura ordered.

Naruto looked at Sakura with a confused look, "Apologize?"

"You made Naruko-chan cry. Apologize," Sakura ordered again.

Naruto puffed his cheeks, "I don't want too."

"Do it," Sakura said more firmly. "Say it or I'll never marry you."

"Sakura-chan," Naruto whined.

Sakura folded her arms, "I mean it."

"I'm sorry Naruko-chan!" Naruto apologized quickly and groaned when his sister hugged him and rubbed her cheek against his.

"I love you Onii-chan!" Naruko giggled.

Naruto rubbed her head, "I love you too." He looked at her and watched her try to stand but hold onto Naruto for support, "Do you need me to carry you?"

Naruko shook her head, "No! I'm going to walk!"

Naruto watched Naruko let go of him and take a few steps before stumbling to her knees. Naruto knelt in front of her, offering his back to her, "Get on."

Naruko hesitated but climbed onto his back, "Thank you Onii-chan."

"You're welcome," Naruto smiled and walked out of Ichiraku Ramen with Sakura. He walked back towards the town center and giggled as Naruko began to point out the many stands of food and games she wanted to play. "We have to go see Otou-san."

Naruko puffed her cheeks, "Fine but I want to still play."

"We'll play together," Sakura smiled at Naruko.

Naruko nodded, "Together!"

"What's the meaning of this?"

Naruto stopped as he heard his father yelling in the distance and noticed the mood of the entire crowd change. He began to walk towards his father with Sakura next to him and ignored the looks of sympathy.

"Your wife is dead Minato," a member of the Royal Guard spoke firmly with Minato.

"Okaa-san died?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

Minato turned and saw Naruto standing there with his younger sister on his back, tears already forming in her eyes, "Naruto." He clenched his teeth and directed his attention back towards the guard, "There's no possible way my wife could've died in a place like that!"

"She succumbed to the Curse of the Guardians," the guard explained. He looked at Sakura's mother, "The next guardian is your daughter Miyuuki."

"My daughter?" Miyuuki spoke in disbelief. "But she's only three years of age; she can't possibly be the next guardian."

"It's who the Protector said, she is to be the Guardian," the guard saw Sakura and began to walk towards her. "You're coming with me."

"Run Sakura!" Miyuuki cried out and before she could help her daughter gain an advantage, she was held back by another guard, as was Minato.

"Stay here," Naruto put Naruko down and grabbed Sakura's hand as they sprinted through crowd.

"Where are we going?" Sakura called out.

"Anywhere," Naruto shouted. "I'm not letting them take you away!"

"Capture her!" the guard ordered. "We're not leaving here without her!"

"Yes sir," a group of guards responded and ran through the streets of Shadow.

Naruto continued to run through the streets until they were out of reach of the festival and he ran into the tall grass of the fields before the woods near their town, "Keep running Sakura-chan!"

Sakura nodded as she continued to run behind Naruto. She slowed down with him as they came to the edge of the tall grass and the beginning of a grove of trees.

Naruto looked around before looking over his shoulder to see guardsmen on their horses headed straight towards them. He felt his heart beating against his chest and felt Sakura tighten her grip on his hands.

"Naruto!" Sakura urged him on.

Naruto nodded and ran deeper into the woods with her. He made sure to keep his grip on Sakura's hand to avoid losing her but the sound of horse hooves beating against the ground was only getting louder and closer.

Naruto climbed over a log with Sakura but had forgotten to look down before doing so. They both fell down the slope and fell hard onto the ground below. Naruto groaned as he began to sit up and he saw Sakura crying. He crawled over to her quickly and urged her to be quiet but it was too late. Sakura's screaming led the guardsmen straight to them.

"Capture her!" one of the guardsmen ordered and watched as the others slid down the side of the short cliff and caught up with Naruto and Sakura before they could get away again. They held Sakura in a tight grasp and held Naruto back as they carried her back up to the horses.

"Let me go!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs. "Sakura! Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto!" Sakura struggled against the grasp of the men holding her as tears ran down her face.

"Don't take her!" Naruto had tears of his own in his eyes as the thought of what might happen to her started to swim through his head. "Please don't take her!"

Sakura watched as an orange light began to swirl around Naruto as his eye color changed, "Naruto?"

"Give her back!" Naruto screamed and he was consumed by an explosion of dark orange light that knocked back the guards.

Sakura watched in horror as the lights disappeared and Naruto was crouching in an animal like manner as he growled and looked around. Tears filled her eyes as he looked in her direction and took a few steps towards them.

"Naruto!"

The figure that was supposedly Naruto turned and saw Minato standing at the edge of the crater. He looked slightly beat up from having fought off the guards and the look of horror on his face was heart wrenching.

"Naruto-kun!" Minato tried to run to Naruto but was caught by the guards. "Let me go! I have to help my son!"

The sight of Minato being grabbed by the guards caused the figure that was Naruto to rush towards them and tackle the guards to the ground. It didn't take long for Naruto to severely injure the men responsible for holding Minato down.

"Naruto!" Minato was able to get back to his feet fast enough to catch Naruto before he went to attack more of the guards. He pinned Naruto down to the ground and mumbled something before putting two fingers onto Naruto's stomach. It wasn't shortly after that the cloak covering Naruto dispersed and Naruto was on his back with wide eyes staring towards the sky.

"Get her out of here!" the head guard ordered and the guards marched away carrying Sakura.

"Naruto!" Sakura cried.

"Sakura?" Naruto recovered quickly and he sat up in time to see Sakura being thrown into the carriage. He tried to run over but Minato had caught him and held him tight, "Let go! I have to help her!"

"It's too late!" Minato cried as he held Naruto tighter. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun."

Naruto had tears in his eyes, "Sakura!" He watched as the carriage was taken away, "Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto-kun!" Naruto could Sakura's cries for him.

The carriage disappeared on the path away from Shadow Town and towards the Capitol all too quickly and that's when Naruto knew Sakura was beyond saving. The tears ran down his face and he cried out in frustration.

**Ten Years Later**

"Have you heard? He's eighteen and still not married," a young woman whispered as they watched the talk of the town walk by carrying his kill for the week on his shoulder.

"Is he now?" another young woman eyed the muscles in his shoulders and back. "I wouldn't mind lying underneath a fine man such as him. I'm sure we'd make a wonderful couple."

"We all know his heart is with that poor Guardian Haruno Sakura," a third woman joined the conversation. "Yes he may sleep around but all he thinks about is that pink haired girl who was taken away ten years ago after his mother died of the Guardian's Curse."

The three girls watched as he walked into his father's stand and put the kill on the table and begin to skin it.

"Nice job," Minato said from his stool as he watched his son skin the large animal. "How hard was it to kill?"

"Not hard at all," Naruto responded as continued to skin it. He sighed heavily, "Are they still here?"

Naruto was referring to the guardsmen from the Queen's Royal Guard that was patrolling the town now. Recently it was made illegal to use magic if you were not a part of the Queen's Royal Guard due to a recent rebellion against the queen started by a group of men from a few towns over in Hollow Grove. They had made it all the way to the Queen's chamber before their leader was captured and killed while the rest were imprisoned.

"No," Minato looked out the corner of his eye at one of the guards who had a girl backed into the corner. "They'll be here a little while longer."

Naruto clenched his teeth, "Damn monsters." Naruto stabbed his knife into the wood table and wiped his hands onto the towel next to him. He walked out the stand and towards the guard who was forcing a girl into a corner, "Hey! Stay away from her!"

The guard saw Naruto, "You again?"

"Naruto-kun!" the girl recognized him immediately and blushed when his back was to her to separate her from the guard.

"Back off," Naruto snarled. "Using your power for something like this makes you lower than dirt."

"Oh really?" the guard smirked and watched as Naruto's eyes widen. Naruto was thrown down the street by a powerful gust of wind and the guard chuckled, "At least I can use magic to put you in your place mongrel."

Naruto groaned and sat up slowly as he looked at the guard, "Just leave! We were a peaceful town before you invaded it and enforced your laws here!"

"Queen's orders," the guard watched the girl run over to Naruto and help him up. "Why waste your time with a no good bastard like that? He's nothing but trouble and he'll spend the rest of his life in that meat market with his father."

Naruto growled, "What did you say?"

"Are you hard of hearing now?" the guard smiled. "Maybe I should repeat myself but I shouldn't have to do with someone from the poorest town in Synchronicity."

"Naruto!"

Naruto stopped himself and saw his father glancing at him. He clenched his teeth and walked past the guard and back towards his father, "Don't worry. The last thing we need is for me to go into prison and have you bail me out. We don't have the money for that."

Minato watched the guard walk over, "I apologize for my son, he's very expressive. It won't happen again."

"It better not Namikaze," the guard snarled and walked away.

Minato rubbed his nose and sneezed. At that moment, the guard was lifted into the air by a gust of wind and dropped onto his back in the center of the market. All the merchants saw this and started laughing at the disoriented guard.

Naruto looked at Minato and saw him wink. He chuckled and went back to skinning the animal, "Of course you would."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Minato chuckled.

**To Be Continued…**

**Me: **I felt the need to rewrite this. It didn't have the amount of reviews as I would have liked so here we go!

**Sakura: **Thank you for reading and please don't forget to **RR&S**.

**Everyone: **See you next time!


End file.
